The invention relates to an opening roller for an open-end spinning arrangement, having a basic body, which is pressed onto a shaft, an exchangeable ring mounting being pushed onto this basic body and this ring mounting, by means of its front faces, being held between a flange of the basic body and a tension disk, which is fitted onto the shaft and which is loaded in axial direction by means of the head of a screw, which is screwed axially into the shaft.
An opening roller of the initially mentioned type is disclosed in German Published Examined Patent Application (DE-A) No. 36 14 033. This roller has the advantage that only one tolerance surface is required for the tension disk, specifically the tolerance surface with respect to the shaft. The tensioning disk is centered with respect to the shaft and is therefore relatively well balanced from the start. Even a disassembling with a subsequent reassembling of the tension disk does not result in any unbalanced masses; i.e., does not require any new balancing of the opening roller. It was found in practice that faulty handling may still occur during the mounting of this opening roller. If, during the mounting, the screw is tightened too much, the shaft will be Pulled toward the screw, causing the basic body, via the tensioning disk, to shift on the shaft. This results in the risk that the opening roller, on the whole, no longer sits in its correct operating position on the shaft, which may lead to disturbances in the machine equipped with this opening roller.
An object of the invention is to develop an opening roller of the initially mentioned type in such a manner that a faulty handling during the mounting is made impossible with a high degree of certainty.
This object is achieved in that the head of the screw, in the operative position, is fixed against the front face of the shaft, and in that a spring element is arranged between the head of the screw and the tension disk.
By means of this construction, it is ensured that the screw, during a mounting, must be tightened such that its head moves against a stop. A transmission of undue forces to the shaft or the basic body is made impossible in this case. The force transmitted to the tension disk, which is then transmitted further, via the ring mounting, to the basic body, is limited by the spring element. Undue stress to the tensioning disk is therefore securely avoided.